Tennis
by phoebe9509
Summary: JJ and Emily ask the guys to play tennis with them


Emily and JJ persuaded Dave and Hotch to play tennis with them. JJ had been having thoughts about Dave for a while now and she thought tennis would be a good way to get his temperature going. Emily and Hotch had been spending a lot of time together and they were actually becoming really good friends.

JJ and Emily were already playing when Hotch arrived. He sat down at the nearby table and watched Emily and JJ play while he waited for Dave. Hotch continued to stare at the two then his eyes traveled to just Emily. He was pretty sure it was her legs that got to him. He loves strong, well-developed legs, and as he watched her about to serve at 40-15, he knew he was in love.

Hotch watched her as she tossed the ball, then raised her racket over her head, then raised her racket over her head, prepared to swing. Her breasts pressed against the stretchy fabric of her shirt. She swung and he was in heaven. He just stared. He propped his chin on his hand and closed his eyes, imagining she was his.

Suddenly, they were alone on the court and it was twilight. "What's your pleasure?" she asked her voice husky and deep. She was still wearing the red knit shirt and short tennis skirt.

"You are," he said. "Come here." She did, and he pressed her against his now hard cock. He wanted her so badly. He looked at her mouth, soft, warm, slightly open, then pressed his lips against it, teasing, tasting. He licked her lips and watched her head fall back. He ran his tongue over the pulse in her throat, and then blew on the wet trail, enjoying her body's obvious reaction. "You're mine tonight."

"I know," she whispered.

There was a chain link fence surrounding the court, and he slowly walked her backward until her spine pressed against the cold steel. "Feel good?"

"God yes," she purred.

He grabbed her wrists and stretched her arms over her head against the fence, pressing and holding her against the cold steel. He felt her hips buck and he saw her lips reach for his. "This excites you, doesn't it?"

"Yes," she hissed, her breath whooshing out between her teeth.

There were silk scarves in his hands, and he quickly tied her wrists to the links, just tight enough that she couldn't get away. Her eyes were hot, her mouth open. "Spread your legs," he ordered, and she stepped out as wide as she could. More scarves tied her ankles. Now she was truly his, comfortable yet unable to move more than an inch in any direction. His cock ached to be inside of her, but he had a lot to do first. "You're a problem Emily Prentiss," Hotch said. "You make me too hard to wait. But I have a cure for that." He unzipped his shorts and pulled out his hard on. He wrapped his hand around it and slowly began to stroke its length.

"No, don't do that," she moaned. "It's mine; it should be inside of me Hotch!"

"Later," he said. "He will be deep between those gorgeous legs soon enough, but he has to have something now." He rubbed and in only a moment, semen boiled inside of him and erupted onto the asphalt at her feet. God it was so good, and the sight of her eyes, staring at his cock made it so much better. "Now we have some time."

A bag awaited him on the ground a few feet away, and inside he found a pair of scissors. "First, you're wearing way too many clothes." With slow precision he cut up the front of her shirt, then out through both sleeves until he could pull the shirt off. Now her almost naked back was pressed against the cold links of the fence. "How does that feel?"

"Cold." She trembled, from a combination of the cool air on her skin and her lust for Hotch. She wanted him. With one snip her sports bra parted. Two more snips, and the straps were secured and it was in his hand. He stared at her nipples, so large and fully erect, her breasts lifted as her arms remained immobile above her head. He leaned over and flicked his tongue over the tips, watching them almost reach for his mouth. "I know what you like, you know." He said. He took a pair of suckers from the bag at his feet and quickly attached them to her wet nipples. He watched her writhe and squirm with pleasure as the suction devices tugged at her overheated flesh. "Tell me."

"Hot, God Hotch! They feel like your mouth sucking on my tits, both at the same time. It's almost too much."

He smiled. "Almost."

Emily looked up at Hotch then closed her eyes.

Next, he cut off her skirt and attached panties until she stood revealed to him. He placed his palm against her belly and pushed, forcing her ass against the cold fence. She jerked and moaned, tossing her hair from side to side as she almost writhed with the pleasure of it.

Again, he reached into the bag, and this time he withdrew a length of slender chain. He wrapped it around her waist, fastened it with a small padlock, and moved it around until the lock was in the small of her back, the remaining length of chain hanging almost to the ground.

She was almost incoherent with lust, but thanks to his earlier masturbation, he could wait…and watch. He pulled a large dildo from the bag. "Open your eyes."

Slowly her lids rose, and he held the over sized artificial penis in front of her face. "You know where this is going don't you?"

"Oh no. That won't fit." It was bright red, probably nine inches long and more than two inches in diameter, with a ring at the blunt end.

"Yes it will. I know how hot you are, and I know you can take it all." He bent over and rubbed the tip of the cock against her soaked pussy. As he had known it would, it slipped inside her easily, yet he knew it stretched her in the most delightful way. When it was lodged deeply within her, he pulled the hanging length of chain between her legs, threading it through the ring, and fastening it to the chain at her navel with another small padlock. She moaned and bucked her hips, trying in vain to hump the dildo, trying to make it fuck her the way she wanted, needed.

"Now the fun begins. You know teasing you is awesome baby. I love to see when you're so close to coming that you beg, but you know I won't let you." He pulled a small box from the bag. "Well, I will let you eventually."

He knew every detail of how the device worked. There was a knob that protruded from the side of the blunt end of the dildo and slowly revolved around the thick rod, rubbing the sensitive areas just inside a woman's passage. He turned the small dial on the box. She went wild, rotating her hips, trying to get more of the dildo to move, to satisfy her lust. He listened as he body's movements made the fence clang and rattle. She was beyond caring about the noise. "Please," she moaned. "You're driving me crazy Hotch."

He smiled. There was still one more good, a tickler, a hidden rod that could slide from the blunt end and slowly masturbate a woman's clit. He pressed the lever to activate it.

He knew she was close, but each time she was ready to drive herself over the edge, he slowed or stopped the motion of the delightful device lodged deep in her cunt. Her moans and gasps were turning into whimpers, and he knew she wasn't going to be able to last much longer. Over and over he pushed her to the brink, and each time he back her off, until sweat was running down her body and his cock was hard again. With a tiny key he removed the lock at her navel and released the chain. He cut the scarves that held her ankles, leaving her arms pressed against the fence.

He quickly stripped and put on a condom. He wanted the freedom to do as he pleased. And he knew what he pleased. He grabbed her ankles and draped her knees over his arms so her ass hung free against the fence. He removed the dildo then rubbed his covered cock in the juices that ran freely down the insides of her thighs. Then he rubbed his hard dick around her opening, she gasped and he slowly pressed it into her. Ever so gradually, he entered her. "Oh yes, baby!" she cried out. "Fill me up. Do me hard, please Hotch," she begged.

Hard it was. He rammed his cock up as far as it would go, repeatedly over and over again. She was moaning and gasping uncontrollably before they knew it. He let go of her legs and she wrapped them around his waist driving him deeper into her. His mouth latched onto her nipples again while his hand slid down in between their bodies and he found her clit and went to work. He was determined to make her come screaming. With a bellow, he came again, his cock pounding into her. Emily screamed a loud noise that would have awakened the dead. "Yes, yes, yes," she cried. "YEESSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Are you asleep Hotch?" a voice said.

He jerked upright, his wrist sore from supporting his head. "Oh shit," he said, swiveling his head to see Dave standing above him.

"Sorry I'm late but I didn't think you'd fall asleep," Dave chuckled lightly. "I mean, hell I would have been watching the girls play if I was waiting for you."

Hotch was about to answer when he heard, "That's game, set and match." Emily yelled from the court. "Nice game JJ, but not good enough to beat me," she said with a cocky smirk.

Dave started to walk towards them. "If you two aren't too tired, how about we play doubles. I'll be on JJ's team since it seems she needs some help."

JJ rolled her eyes and frowned. "You guys suck, and I don't need help, but I'm game."

Emily turns to look at Hotch with a big smile on her face. Hotch flashed back to the last time he saw her in his head, her screaming out as she came hard against him. "So what do you say boss man? You ready to help me kick their asses?"

Hotch smiled at Emily, as he walked over to where she was standing. He got close to her and leaned down some to whisper in her ear, "I'll help you do whatever you need, as long as you promise to help me with a problem of my own later on."

Emily's eyes met Hotchs and she could see the lust in them. She arched an eyebrow then nodded. "As you wish," she replied with a wink then turned to face their opponents. "Let's kick some ass sir!"


End file.
